


Staying Quiet

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi visits Eren at the office.  They try to stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Quiet

Eren looks up at the sound of his office door opening, and he’s proud of how composed he keeps his features when he sees Levi leaning against the door. He’s smiling, genuine and a bit crooked, his eyes narrowed faintly in a way that makes Eren’s heart beat faster and his throat feel tight with want.

Eren turns back to his paperwork without so much as a greeting, and he hears the faint click of the lock, a clear message of Levi’s intent that echoes in the silence of the room.

A rush of anticipation pulses through his veins and down the length of his body, and it’s difficult to keep his hands from trembling.

When he thinks he has himself under control, he looks up. But Levi’s back is to him, his head bent to study a pile of books resting on top of a glass coffee table at the center of the room.

“What do you want?” Eren asks, and it costs him to keep his voice so light and airy. He thinks of his assistant sitting outside, and how thin the frosted glass is that separates them.

Levi’s hands are clasped behind his back, and the lazy slant of his shoulders and the sharp tilt of his hips make Eren feel like he’s the one interrupting the other man’s day. His tight control is slipping in the wake of that beautiful, lithe body.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Levi murmurs without turning around. “Your assistant said you were free.”

Eren’s body hums in response to the silky tenor of Levi’s voice and his presence commands his attention so completely, it sets his body aching. He can feel the pull of him like an unmoored vessel in rough waters.

“I’m busy, Levi,” Eren says, shuffling papers across the surface of his desk, and there is a delicious kind of pleasure in saying the other man’s name. “Why are you here?”

Levi turns around, his burning gaze locking with Eren’s. He doesn’t need to say anything; Eren can see the desire clouding his features like a fever, and he begins to stalk across the room, quiet and sleek, all feline grace and power.

He moves to stand behind Eren, brining his hands up lightly to rest against his shoulders. His scent makes Eren’s chest flood with warmth and fondness, and he feels for a moment like he’s wrapped in their bed sheets.

Levi’s mouth brushes over his jawline, and Eren tilts his head to allow better access for those warm, wet lips to slide against his skin.

“I’m here to help,” Levi says, and the words make Eren shiver. “Tell me what you need.”

With one last huff of Levi’s warm breath against his skin, Eren pushes his chair back and stands, turning and sliding on top of the desk, paperwork forgotten. He fists a hand into Levi’s white shirt and pulls him into the vee of his legs.

“What I need?” Eren asks, hooking one knee around Levi’s hip and tugging him closer.

“Hmm yes,” Levi agrees, sliding hands that feel like flames down the hard muscles of Eren’s back, before he settles them on his waist. He’s latched onto Eren’s neck again, licking now.

“What I need,” Eren says again, as Levi’s hands move to rest against his belt buckle. “Is for you to be very, very quiet.” He’s hard now, shaking with his need.

“I can be quiet,” Levi murmurs against his skin, all sin and promise. He rests his hand over Eren’s arousal, rubs the heel of his palm slowly, back and forth over his clothed length. “Can you?”

Eren growls, because the world is a cruel, unfair place. Levi is the only man who can saunter into his office and take complete control.

He pushes Levi away and tears at his collar, probably ripping a few buttons in the process, so that he can reach the smooth, pale skin of his neck. And then he sinks his teeth in, hard.

No one had ever accused Eren of fighting fair.

He hears a hiss and he’s not entirely surprised when Levi curls his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls. It sends a red line of heat straight down his spine to his cock.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Levi admonishes, when their eyes are level again. He doesn’t let go his hold on Eren, easing his head back until he has to look at Levi through hooded eyes.

“I’m not very nice,” Eren says, running a tongue over the sharp parts of his teeth while his foot travels up and down the back of Levi’s calf. “I thought you said something about helping?”

“I am helping,” Levi answers, letting go and running both hands down the front of Eren’s suit. In a moment, he slides the jacket off his shoulders in one fluid motion.

They’re both quiet while Levi’s hands work to unbutton Eren’s shirt, sliding hot palms down his chest and over the rich material.

Eren feels breathless and the last shreds of his control are falling away with every touch. When Eren’s shirt is open and hanging at his elbows, Levi trails open-mouthed kisses down his sternum. Levi is still dressed, except for his torn collar, and the thought sends a prickle of breathless adrenaline rushing through Eren's body.

He is at Levi’s mercy.

He keeps himself from moaning at the thought of submitting himself so completely to Levi, at his place of work, on top of the desk he usually holds court at while others kneel to his will.

It’s that same thought that makes him bury his fingers into Levi’s shirt and yank him back up to his face, angling his mouth to capture his lips into a passionate, hard kiss.

It’s rough and needy, with too much teeth, but Levi’s lips devour him so beautifully and the air is ripped from his lungs. He is dizzy with his pleasure, too turned on to keep his cool composure.

Moving to tangle his fingers in Levi’s silky strands, Eren licks his mouth open, thrusting his tongue against the space between his parted lips. Levi reciprocates by sliding his tongue against his own in firm, slow strokes that make his nerves spark like live wires in rain.

Levi must be feeling it too, because he brings a hand back to cup Eren’s arousal.

“Want me to go down on you?” Levi gasps against his ear, brushing his mouth against humid skin. His lips feel so hot and damp on his pulse.

Eren uses the leg draped around his hip to tug him closer. Feeling Levi’s own hardness brush up against his thigh makes him want to do things he shouldn’t. He grasps Levi’s wrist, and he can feel his sharp bones move under his fingertips.

“No,” Eren says quickly, and tugs until Levi’s palm is pressing harder into his arousal. “I don’t.”

Levi’s eyes turn a molten silver at the words, and Eren feels his fingers popping the button of his pants and working down the zipper.

After a moment of teasing him through the thin material of his boxers, Levi moves back so that Eren can slide off.

“Brace your hands against the desk.”

He turns and lays his palms flat on the cold surface, leaning over until he feels Levi’s warm, smooth hands sliding his clothing down enough to expose his heated skin.

He gets harder thinking about how slutty the view must be.

Levi runs his hands over his ass cheeks and then reaches down to gently cup his balls, and the angle of his touch makes it feel ten times hotter.

Eren falls down to his forearms so that he can bring a fist to his mouth to keep from shouting. Levi feels so good touching him and even better when he pushes his still clothed cock against his exposed skin, leaning down over his spine to kiss the space between his bones.

“Were you expecting this?” Levi asks after Eren hears the squeak of a drawer opening and the gentle rustle of Levi’s fingers.

“Did I expect it? No,” Eren responds and hears the familiar snap when Levi pops open a bottle of lube he’d stashed away in his drawer. “Fantasize about it? Yes.”

There’s a pause as Eren tries to catch his breath when Levi’s slicked fingers touch against his skin. “Thought about you coming in here and fucking me like your toy. Like I was made for you.”

There’s a victory in the sound of Levi’s sharp hiss against his back, one he’ll file away for the future, when he’s riding that sharp edge and trying desperately to collapse in his completion, when waves of pleasure are folding in on him like a supernova.

Levi spends the next few minutes mercilessly prepping him, and white-hot pleasure starts to build at the base of his spine with each casual brush of fingertip over his prostate.

“I thought you were going to stay quiet,” Levi says when Eren keens after a particularly brutal curl. He sounds breathy, turned on and ready.

“And I thought you said you were going to fuck me.” Eren pushes back onto Levi’s fingers, impatient and wound up. “Please.”

Levi laughs and slips his fingers out. There’s a pause, and Eren hears the crinkle of foil as Levi slips on a condom.

His skin flushes hot at the first brush of Levi’s cock against his entrance. He waits until Eren nods his head and then slowly, steadily, he pushes in.

“Eren,” Levi whines as he pushes in, soft and beautiful in his ears. “So perfect. You’re perfect.”

Levi pulls back slowly and then pushes in again. It’s a warm burn paired with the delicious feeling of being so completely full, and this time Eren moans into the dark wood of his desk.

“You’re going to get us in trouble if you keep moaning like that,” Levi says, and his thrusts begin to pick up speed.

“I need help staying quiet,” Eren begs, chocking on his words after a sudden, rough thrust from Levi hits his sweet spot.

Levi brings his fingers to Eren’s lips, and he gladly takes those perfect digits into the wet heat of his mouth. He knows he must be drooling now, that warm and wet liquid gathering on the surface of his desk and his paperwork, but he’s too far gone to care.

Levi tastes delicious and Eren loves the feel of him inside his mouth, hard bony knuckles and soft skin, and his sharp teeth gaze across his fingers hard enough to leave marks.

Levi hisses again, moving in earnest now, and the dull hum of his hips sliding against Eren’s ass fills the room. Levi’s fingers in his mouth help to dull some of his breathy moans, but it isn’t enough and too much at once.

Eren clenches around Levi after another deep thrust and Levi’s hips start to stutter, and the edges of his vision start to go black.

“I’m close,” Eren pants around Levi’s fingers, squeezing his wrist hard. Levi straightens slightly, changing the angle deliciously.

“Eren,” Levi says in a breathy whisper, and it sounds more like an exhale of devotion and desire. “You look so good like this.”

Levi reaches around to wrap his fingers around Eren’s neglected cock. A ripple of heat fans over his body, he’s so, so close to that sharp edge.

“Eren,” Levi pleads, and it’s the last thing he hears before his world goes black and white and red as the wave of his orgasm crash over him.

Levi must fuck him through it, because when he comes back he feels him pull out and hears the snap of the condom as he cleans up. He’s too completely wreaked to move, and Levi runs soothing hands up and down his shoulders and over his backside.

“Did you get what you needed?” He asks against Eren’s ear, and his self-satisfied, lazy drawl makes Eren’s cock twitch in an aftershocks of pleasure. He sets lingering kisses to every inch of exposed skin until Eren can move again.

Levi helps Eren straighten his clothing and clean his desk with the quiet, confident movements of a man who knows he’s won. Eren's paperwork is ruined, and he knows he’ll be giving himself away when he calls in his assistant later for new copies.

“Levi,” Eren says as he watches Levi stroll across his office with his hands in his pockets like he owns the place.

He waits until he has his full attention, until his sharp grey eyes are studying him carefully. “I’m going to need you again tonight.”

“Oh?” Levi is smirking.

“When I get home,” Eren pauses, licking his lips. “We’re going to see how loud you can be.”

A look of heat so intense passes over Levi’s features that Eren wants to start undressing again. “I might be busy,” Levi taunts.

“You need it.”

“I need it,” Levi agrees, without hesitation. He drags his eyes up and down Eren’s body one more time, and then turns to unlock the door and head out.

Eren can hear his muffled exchanges with his assistant through the open door. He takes a deep breath and tries to think about work and not how perfect Levi had sounded just then.

When he calls Jean in five minutes later to ask for new copies of the report, he tries to ignore the way he emphasizes the word “ _Coming._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I'll write the ererijean threesome fuckfest I've always wanted.. until then, my friends.


End file.
